


Foreign Love (MaJoJo)

by FujoshiLeanne



Category: Free!, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Foreign, Friends who help, Language Barrier, M/M, OOC, Valentine's Day, yeah this is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiLeanne/pseuds/FujoshiLeanne
Summary: So at the beginning of July it was Free month on JoJoTalksTooMuch's channel and I know how much JoJo loves Makoto so I decided to make a Makoto X JoJo fanfic.You can thank Erza for the ship name :D





	Foreign Love (MaJoJo)

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So this is my 3rd-4th work without a beta so forgive me and also it is hard writing a real person so also forgive me about all the characters being OOC!!! Also thank you to my friend Erza for creating the ship name, you cool!!! Seriously I love it so much.
> 
> Also this happens to be my first work here and my first work in the Free fandom sooo yeah.

Valentines was right around the corner and Makoto Tachibana had his eye on a certain brown haired hobbit, well technically he has had his eye on him for a little over a year.

JoJo Baggins was his name, he was a transfer student from Canada, he knew little to no japanese so he had a translator wherever he went, he was also the men's volleyball manager. 

Makoto was quite surprised when he found out JoJo joined the volleyball team as their manager, he always saw JoJo reading his comics and playing on his 3DS, he never really pegged him to be the sports fan.

At first Makoto found him creepy, he always found him by the pool whenever they were practicing, he swore he saw him drool once, it’s weird since the volleyball club is nowhere near the swim club. 

And whenever he saw him outside of school and he was with Rin and Haru he would see JoJo with his phone while faced towards them, it wasn’t only with Rin and Haru it happened whenever Rei and Nagisa are together as well.

Despite all this, Makoto still fell in love with him.

It all started by him talking to and becoming friends with JoJo’s translator, Cuchallain or what he wants to be called, Cu.

Cu, despite knowing JoJo who was from Canada, was from the UK, he also had a very british accent whenever Makoto heard him talk.

They first started talking because Cu wanted to explain to Makoto why JoJo was acting so creepy, turns out JoJo is fudanshi, yeah he didn’t expect that, he also learned that Cu was one too but was able to hide it unlike JoJo.

Makoto learned a lot more about the duo, like they both love anime, JoJo is obsessed with tea and the tv show Sherlock, the main reason why JoJo joined the volleyball team was because of an anime and a game that he really likes, Cu wants to be a teacher in the future, JoJo describes himself as a hobbit and they also have two other friends named Son and Sloan and the four of them call themselves The Kotatsu, he also learned that Cu’s real name is Ciaran and JoJo’s real name is Joey.

He found all of JoJo’s quirks to be adorable and cute, he also liked his quirky/sassy nature. Soon his small crush developed into love.

Introducing Cu to Gou might either be the biggest mistake of his life or it might be best thing that ever happened to him who knows. 

Whenever he see’s them two together they are giggling like mad, as if they were plotting something, it scares the living daylights out of him.

2 weeks before valentine's day he got word from a low key fujoshi that JoJo has a crush on someone on the swim team and they plan on confessing on valentine’s day. Makoto didn’t know what emotion he was feeling when he found out that piece of information, was he jealous? Angry? Hopeful? A part of him really hoped that he was JoJo’s crush.

Makoto knew he had to do something and fast.

Makoto planned on confessing to him but the problem was the language barrier, JoJo didn’t know japanese and he sucked at english and it wouldn’t be romantic if he got someone else to do it for him, Makoto Tachibana was truly in a pickle.

Then a god ascended from the heavens and his name was Cuchallain.

Cu offered to teach Makoto english so he was able to confess his love the brown haired canadian.

In japanese Cu asks.

“Soooooo how do you want to confess to him?”

Makoto looks at him, surprised. He didn’t tell Cu why he wanted him to teach him english HECK he didn’t even tell anyone that he had a crush on the volleyball manager.

Makoto looked at him with a confused face.

“Ummm…………...How did-?” He started but he was cut of by Cu who was wiggling his index finger back and forth.

“You really think I didn’t know?” Cu asked, having that same look that he has on when he is with Gou.

“Ummmmmm.” Was all Makoto could reply with.

“Of course I would know about your feelings for him, it’s kinda obvious from the way that you look at him, and luckily for you he has the same feelings for that you have for him, not that he would tell anyone but I know, JoJo is my best friend after all.” Cu said. You could hear him grinning with the way that he said it

Makoto blushed bright pink.

“I-I want to learn to say ‘I love you’ in english.” Makoto said, stuttering, no doubt embarrassed about the whole situation.

Makoto was practically hiding behind his hands now.

Cu smiled brightly.

“That’s easy enough, we start this friday, meet me by the gates after school then we will head to the park, where you will confess to my little hobbit of a friend.” Cu said cheerfully.

“Err o-okay!!” Makoto replied, overwhelmed. 

“Great!! See you later then!!” And with that Cu took off.

“Yeah…..See you later.” Makoto said, dumbfounded at the situation that he was just in.

~Friday after school~

Makoto was waiting at the front of the school by the gate, just as Cu instructed him to.

All week Makoto was nervous, there was so many thoughts running through his head, ‘Was Cu just kidding?’ ‘Would JoJo accept his feelings?’ ‘How long will it take him to learn those 3 words?’

Not that much later Cu finally joined him.

“Sorry I am late man, JoJo was crying about how he accidently killed his favourite character in one of his games.” Cu told him.

Makoto just nodded.

“Now let’s get going!!” Cu said, running in front of Makoto.

Cu looked behind him and beckoned Makoto over to him.

~At the park~

Once they got to the park, Makoto immediately sat under a sakura tree while Cu was standing in front of him.

“So I figured that saying ‘I love you’ would be easy to learn to say so I thought that maybe I could give you a list of words that JoJo says often!!” Cu told him, enthusiastically.

Makoto nodded his head, agreeing with him.

“Yeah, I would love to know what he is saying!”

“Cool! Here is the list!!” The little bee said, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag, which had a Mikan Tsumiki strap on it.

Cu gave Makoto the piece of paper, to which he accepted.

“Oh and also if my lesson doesn’t help you then on the list is how you pronounce ‘I love you’ along with other words.” Cu said with a bright smile.

“Ah okay.” Makoto replied.

“My only concern is the ‘love’ part since with the accent the L will sound like an R.” Cu said, thinking.

“I think that if I do pronounce it wrong it will at least put my point across.” Makoto replied.

Cu nodded.

“That it shall.”

“Now we should begin.” Cu said.

“HAI!!” 

~Valentine's day, after school~

It was now valentine’s day and both Makoto and JoJo were nervous as hell.

Makoto was nervous because today was the day he was going to confess to JoJo.

And JoJo was nervous because a valentine’s dlc was going to be released on his favourite game.

Cu came up behind Makoto and pats him on the back.

“You ready my dude??” He asked, cheerfully.

Makoto rapidly shakes his head.

Cu laughs.

“It will be fine, don’t worry!!”

“Bu-but!!!” Makoto shouts.

“No buts now get out there and confess your love to my best friend!!” Cu, encouraged.

Makoto took a deep breath.

“Okay I can do this.” Makoto muttered to himself.

Cu walks up to JoJo and says something to him, he then points over to Makoto.

‘It’s go time.’ He thought.

JoJo walks up to him and smiles and waves, Makoto smiles back.

They both walk to a nearby sakura tree.

Makoto takes another deep breath and faces towards JoJo, looking into his brown eyes.

He blushes and then in english he says.

“I-I-I LOVE YOU!!” 

Makoto practiced those words over and over again until he got it right.

At first the words confused JoJo but once he processed them he was blushing really red.

JoJo then replied with.

“I-I love you too.”

Blushing even more red Makoto the proceeded to give JoJo a peck on the cheek which left the otaku blushing harder than he already was. 

In the bushes the two could hear their friends cheering.

“YASSSSSSSSSSS!!!”

Walking over to the bushes both JoJo and Makoto looked over to see both Gou and Cu cheering with each other.

“YES OUR PLAN WORKED!!!” Gou shouted, happily.

‘Wait plan?’ Makoto thought, confused.

JoJo was oblivious to this though.

Makoto then voiced his thoughts.

“What do you mean by ’Our plan worked’?” He asked.

The two stopped cheering and looked over to both Makoto and JoJo.

Pushing their fingertips together they gave him answers.

“Well you see we kinda lied yet not lied.” Cu said.

“I said somebody on the swim team was going to confess to JoJo but nobody actually was, well then again you did and you are on the swim team.” Gou finished off.

Both the fudanshi and fujoshi were smiling happily.

Sighing Makoto thought.

‘I can’t believe these two.’ But he knew that he couldn’t stay mad at them.

“All is forgiven.” Makoto replied, pulling JoJo towards him and wrapping his arm around him “After all you did help me confess to my love.”

JoJo blushed more at the affection that he was being given. 

‘DAMN, THE BLUSH WAS FINALLY GOING AWAY!!!!’

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: How was it?? And remember.....THIS TOOK ME A GODDAMN MONTH TO WRITE!!!! 
> 
> JoJo I loved Free month it was so fun!!
> 
> Check out these guys they are cool!!!
> 
> JoJo: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCe2DsKuv45QTTzDWwjvX4Jg
> 
> Cu: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxPjjL2sOoqISfN34S4u3bQ
> 
> Sloan The Female Otaku: https://www.youtube.com/user/iv8awsome
> 
> Son Wukong: https://www.youtube.com/user/wukong56


End file.
